Theater
by Just love to write
Summary: Ron ist in Ginny verliebt. Doch die weist ihn jedes Mal zurück - tatsächlich nur, weil sie Geschwister sind? Wirklichkeit und Illusion verschwimmen. ONE-SHOT!


So, ein kurzer One-shot für zwischendurch! Obwohl: Ich glaube, ich mach gleich ein kleines Update bei meiner anderen Story...

Ich hab einfach nur ein bisschen rumprobiert und bin gespannt, wie andere so etwas finden...

Ein Review wäre sehr nett!

Disclamer: Mir gehört von der Geschichte nur die Handlung, die Figuren sind Joanne K. Rowlings. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld. Punkt. Aus. Ende.

__

_**Theater**_

Ich lache über ihn. Seine Witze. Die Sachen, die er zu mir sagt, auch über die, die er mir vertrauensvoll ins Ohr flüstert. Ich lache ihn aus.

„Du siehst hübsch aus!", sagte er einmal mit einem bewundernden Ton in der Stimme. Ich lachte und meinte, er könne sich seine Komplimente für jemand anderen aufheben. Ron sah so gekränkt aus, dass ich ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte, um ihn zu trösten. Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können.

Mein Bruder sagte: „Weißt du eigentlich, Was für schöne Hände du hast?" Oder: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel du mir bedeutest?" Und immer lachte ich ihn aus und machte eine abfällige Bemerkung. „Klar, wie schade, dass es bei deinen nicht auch so ist!" Oder: „Natürlich, du sagst es mir schließlich so oft, dass ich es fast nicht mehr glauben, geschweige denn hören kann!" Und sein Herz zerbricht. Jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue. Jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr. Und ich bin schuld daran.

Manchmal glaube ich, es tut mir noch mehr weh, als ihm. Er tut mir so Leid. Er empfindet so viel für mich und jedes Mal weise ich ihn ab. So gehässig. Ich bin ein Monster. Er meint es nur gut, er kann nichts dafür. Er ist verliebt. In mich. Ich bin verliebt. In ihn. Und immer, jedes Mal, bin ich gemein zu ihm.

Ich frage mich ständig, warum. Warum? Warum? Ich verstehe es wirklich nicht. Es könnte so einfach sein. Ich könnte ihm gestehen, dass ich in ihn verliebt war und wir könnten zusammen sein. Kein Problem. _Fast_ kein Problem. Ich will es ihm nicht gestehen. Ich kann es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was mich davon abhält, aber irgendjemand, irgendetwas tut es.

Er bedeutet mir so viel. Wenn ich doch nur könnte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es macht mir Spaß. Total! Ich weiß nicht genau, warum es solchen Spaß macht... Vielleicht, weil das Ganze eine einzige, riesige Verarsche ist. Weil es lustig ist, mal in eine ganz andere Rolle zu schlüpfen: Ron, der Eroberer, der keineswegs zu schüchtern ist, um eine Frau zu umgarnen. Selbst wenn es nur die eigene Schwester ist.

Ich glaube wirklich, dass Ginny mir die Rolle abnimmt. Sie weiß einfach nicht, wie sie mit der Bewunderung umgehen soll. Eigentlich kann sie einem echt Leid tun.

Ich sage: „Du siehst hübsch aus." Sie sagt: „Heb dir deine Komplimente für jemand anderen auf!"

Ich sage: „Weißt du eigentlich, was für schöne Hände du hast?" Sie wird rot und antwortet bissig: „Klar, wie schade, dass es bei deinen nicht auch so ist!"

Ich sage: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel du mir bedeutest?" Sie erwidert lachend: „Natürlich, du sagst es mir schließlich so oft, dass ich es fast nicht mehr glauben, geschweige denn hören kann!"

Ich sehe gekränkt aus, wie ein getretener Hund oder begossener Pudel (Die Muggel mit ihren ganzen Sprichwörtern und Redewendungen...). Und Ginny glaubt es. Denke ich jedenfalls. Tatsächlich ist das alles nicht wahr. Es ist mehr, als würde ich Theater spielen. Ich bin nicht in sie verliebt. Ich war nicht in sie verliebt. Ich werde es nie sein. Sie ist meine Schwester. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich bin froh, dass ich sie habe, zumindestens meistens. Aber verliebt...? Nein. Es ist eine Inszenierung, ein Schauspiel. Und es gefällt mir, meine Rolle gefällt mir.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch weiterspielen soll. Woher soll man wissen, wann die richtige Zeit für das Ende ist? Wo Realität anfängt und wo doch alles schon wieder nur Theater ist? Ich bin mir manchmal nicht ganz so sicher. Am Ende bin ich doch in sie verliebt?

ENDE


End file.
